Pequenos grandes problemas versao 20
by Pipe
Summary: Encolhendo Yohji! Aconteceu um outro pequeno acidente na Koneko e agora sobrou para os tres gatinhos cuidarem novamente de um bebê...
1. Meet the Yotan baby

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS – VERSÃO 2.0**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – MEET YO-TAN BABY**

_Domingo, 4:30 da manhã..._

Depois de muito errar o buraco da fechadura, um bêbado conhecido finalmente acerta, entra em casa e tranca a porta. Yohji Kudou está torto, foi uma noitada das boas, muita mulher bonita, muita bebida rolando...

-E o melhor (hic), quando eu acordar ainda vai ser domingo, não tenho nada me esperando... (hic).

Com um olho fechado, para ver se acertava o caminho (é muito difícil ter que descobrir qual dos dois é o certo, gente!) foi cambaleando até a escada. Mas voltou para a cozinha.

-Vou (hic) levar uma garrafa d'água pro meu quarto, que é ba (hic) ba (hic) tata! Eu durmo e sonho com um deserto, acordo morrendo de sede... E eu não vou sair daquela cama tão cedo, oh, não, não, não senhor...

Abriu a porta da geladeira, enfiou a cabeça lá dentro, procurando a garrafa de água que o Ken usava nos treinos. Puxou um frasco cheio de um liquido amarelo, procurou ler o rótulo. (À toa, né? Se fosse só pela pouca luminosidade da cozinha, até vai. Mas penumbra e a vista de bêbado...)

-Deve ser Gatorade de maracujá. – decidiu ele, desistindo após alguns minutos. E foi para seu merecido descanso.

Algumas horas depois, Ken levantou-se, fez um café da manhã reforçado e um pouco antes dele sair para jogar, Omi também se levantou. Olhando para a mesa, o loirinho se lembrou de algo importante:

-Comprei ricota fresca ontem, não quer?

-Putz, que bom. Quero.

-Vou pegar na geladeira...

O arqueiro abriu o refrigerador, se abaixou pra pegar o queijo e olhou distraidamente para a fileira de garrafinhas no fundo. Quando acabou de por o prato na mesa, levantou-se de novo e abriu a geladeira outra vez, agora prestando atenção.

-Que foi?

-Tá faltando uma das garrafinhas do nosso rejuvenescedor...

-Ah, eu quebrei o bocal de uma delas ontem, esqueci de te contar. Pra não perder o líquido eu coloquei num frasco de Gatorade. Como só eu que tomo isso nessa casa, não tem perigo...

-Nem de você tomar, Ken-kun?

-Fiz um "x" em vermelho bem grande nos dois lados... – riu o jogador. – HEY! Eu não sou daqueles atletas que só tem músculos mas não tem cérebro...

Aya entrou na cozinha enquanto eles estavam rindo.

-Acordaram de bom humor hoje...

-Ohayo, Aya-kun. Ken-kun estava defendendo seu lado de esportista... Que nem todos são 100 músculos e 0 cérebro...

-Ah, não precisa ser esportista pra não ter cérebro... Vide Kudou. Os poucos neurônios que funcionam devem estar conservados em álcool.

-Isso é só pra nos dizer que ele chegou tarde, ontem?

-Não. Isso é pra informar que ele chegou cedo, hoje. E caindo de bêbado.

-Como você sabe?

-Digamos que a trombada sutil que ele deu na minha porta me deu uma idéia.

Os dois garotos deram outra gargalhada e até Aya sorriu. Depois cada um foi cuidar da vida.

Mais tarde, quando eles se reuniram pra almoçar, Ken que abriu a geladeira pra pegar os refrigerantes. Ele olhou para a fileira de garrafinhas do rejuvenescedor das Scheirents, que Omi havia descoberto serem úteis para cuidar das plantas mais frágeis, e notou o pior: o frasco de Gatorade não estava mais lá.

-Omi? Omi, você já trocou o frasco de Gatorade por uma das garrafinhas normais?

-Não, ué. Você não me disse que o frasco tem umas marcas em vermelho? Então não tem necessidade de tirar ele daí. Por que?

-Porque ele sumiu.

Omi arregalou os olhos e a boca e abriu a geladeira. Aya parou atrás deles, curioso:

-Que aconteceu?

-Você não tomou Gatorade hoje, certo?

-Não. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. Podem me explicar o que ta acontecendo?

Mas Omi estava com outra linha de pensamento:

-Yohji-kun chegou bêbado essa madrugada. Todo bêbado tem uma sede fenomenal...

-Essa não! – Ken colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e ambos saíram correndo para o quarto do playboy.

Aya não teve outro remédio do que correr atrás deles. Ken abriu a porta do quarto de Yohji duma vez, mas nem chegou a entrar. Omi escutou o gemido dele e o empurrou de leve, para poder ter a mesma visão que o jogador tinha... O ruivo, mais alto, só teve que olhar por cima. Dormindo na cama de Yohji, estava uma criança, tão pequena quanto Aya tinha ficado, talvez até mais, loirinha, ressonando tranqüilamente, com a boca semi aberta...

N/A: Nyaaa... lá vamos nós de novo! Explicações e agradecimentos:

Eu detesto mesmo continuações. Acho que o que é bom, deve ser feito uma vez só e direito. Mas vou abrir uma exceção porque o plot era bom e porque minha companheira de escravidão merece um presentinho. (Vai soltar da minha perna agora, Kaline?) Agradeço a Evil, amor da minha vida e destravadora dos meus bloqueios de inspiração. Mozzie, as nossas conversas rendem muuito. Obrigada. Bem, logo mais, a atualização. 13/06/06.


	2. A felicidade de uns

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS – VERSÃO 2.0**

**CAPÍTULO 02 – A FELICIDADE DE UNS... **

Yohji sentiu algo errado, mesmo adormecido. E ao se mexer na cama, percebeu o que. Estava molhado!

"Oh, mas que merda! Odeio quando uma coisa dessas acontece... Agora vou ter que levantar, por o colchão no sol, lavar minha roupa..."

Resmungando ainda, ergueu meio corpo na cama e notou então que não estava sozinho no quarto. Ficou vermelho e deu um sorriso envergonhado:

-HEY! Bom dia! Ou boa tarde... Só que eu vou ter que pedir licença a vocês porque... hum.. aconteceu um desastre ecológico aqui e é uma coisa meio embaraçosa de se admitir... que foi? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

-Vo-vo-você tomou do Gatorade marcado na geladeira?

-Tomei. Estava morrendo de sede em alguma hora aí da manhã e... me desculpe, Kenken, se eu não pedi permissão. Depois eu te compro outro...

-Não é isso. Você não está sentindo nada diferente?

-Agora que eu estou um pouco mais desperto... A sensação de que ta tudo fora de perspectiva continua... vocês parecerem maiores...

-Erga o lençol e olhe pra si mesmo, Kudou. – Aya se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

O loiro fez isso e ficou de boca aberta.

-Cadê os meus pe-... – Yohji enrubesceu um pouco mais, espelhando o embaraço de Ken e Omi, que adivinharam o que ele ia dizer. –Nossa, o que aconteceu realmente? Eu encolhi? Mas o tal do rejuvenescedor não estava numas garrafinhas...

-Estava, mas o cabeçudo do Hidaka colocou num frasco de Gatorade e não avisou a mais ninguém. E outro cabeçudo tomou o tal frasco, sem perceber que ele tem umas marcas vermelhas ENORMES...

-Tem antídoto aí?

-Não. A gente nunca esperava que isso acontecesse de novo. E hoje é domingo. Só vou poder comprar os componentes amanhã.

-Ah! Mas eu vou precisar de uma muda de roupa pelo menos pra hoje...

-Omi e eu vamos ao shopping e compramos. – Se ofereceu Ken, mas Aya ergueu a mão.

-Eu vou. Vou comprar com meu dinheiro, depois o Kudou me paga. Vocês dois, que são responsáveis por essa confusão, vão ajudá-lo com seu "desastre ecológico".

Os dois nem chiaram, mas não puderam evitar de franzir o nariz. Yohji riu.

-Me perdoem por isso, garotos. Quando eu voltar ao normal, vou recompensá-los pelo esforço.

Na verdade, Omi só tirou a roupa de cama e colocou na lavanderia. Ken ergueu o colchão e pôs na varanda pra secar e ajudaram Yohji a tomar um banho. Daí foram almoçar, que com a confusão esqueceram que já estava na mesa. Guardaram o prato de Aya no microondas e esperaram. Yohji, enrolado no roupão de Omi (o menor deles e ainda era grande...) se olhava encantado. Abriu o robe e ficou um tempo encarando os pezinhos, as mãozinhas, abriu as perninhas, causando novamente um rubor envergonhado em seus "baby-sitters"... Aya chegou e reclamou:

-Kudou! Deixa de ser narcisista!

-Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu sou lindo, em qualquer idade ou tamanho?

-Deus me dê paciência. – resmungou o ruivo. Colocou o pacote de roupas no sofá e ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto. – Vamos por uma roupa...

-Trouxe uma roupa bonitinha? Ai, que cute! Aya, nunca pensei que você tivesse bom gosto...

O espadachim só bufou, mas estava satisfeito por ter acertado. Trouxe uma bermudinha jeans e duas camisetinhas com estampas. Dois pares de meias, um par de sandálias e um pijaminha. Omi ergueu o pijama. Ken riu. Yohji franziu a testa:

-Sinto um cheiro de vingança no ar...

-Imagine, Yo-tan! – gritou Ken, segurando o pijama. – Vai ficar tão lindo num pijama de ursinho... Olha essas orelhinhas... Tem até rabinho... Hey, Zé Colméia... – Ken falseou a voz, imitando um personagem de desenho.

-Diga aí, Catatau... – respondeu Omi, os dois rolando pelo chão de rir.

O playboy olhou magoado para Aya, que apenas sorriu. Depois até os dois caíram na risada. E o ruivo foi almoçar.

À noite, Yohji não queria, mas o espadachim foi taxativo. Nada de cama molhada de novo pela manhã. Além do pijama de ursinho, Kudou precisou também enfrentar a fralda descartável. E Ken fez questão de tirar uma foto.

-Só falta o bichinho de pelúcia. – resmungou o mini playboy...

-Quer meu Taz? – Ken ofereceu.

-Não. Aquilo dava pesadelos no Aya. Gente, não fumei o dia inteiro...

-Uma das vantagens de ser criança. Vida saudável.

-Ainda bem que amanhã acaba. Senão eu vou enlouquecer assim...

-Se você enlouquecer sozinho, não será muita perda... Não me levando junto...

Omi achou melhor encerrar a noite.

-Boa noite, Yohji-kun. Vamos deixar a porta aberta, caso aja algum problema...

-Certo. Até amanhã.

N/A: Eu adoro mexer com o Yohji. Ele é flexível, engraçado, interage bem com todo mundo... E adoro colocar o Aya bem humorado, com tiradas ácidas. Bem, vamos nos divertir, gente. Será que tudo acaba amanhã? Será? 15/06/06.


	3. Chapter 3

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS – VERSÃO 2.0**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – COMO ASSIM?**

No dia seguinte, Yohji caiu da cama ao levantar... Sonado, ele nem lembrou que a cama era mais alta pra altura atual dele...

-ITAIIII... Droga... Isso não é maneira de começar o dia... bom, vou tirar esse pijama ridículo e essa fralda incômoda... Será que eu consigo tomar banho sem me afogar? – deu uma risadinha.

Desceu as escadas degrau por degrau, devagar...

-_Ohayo_!

-_Ohayo_, Yohji-kun. Ken-kun, poderia ajudá-lo a se sentar?

-Eu o seguro. – Ken pegou Yohji no colo. – Quer seu leite como?

-_Nani_? Como assim, leite? Não quero leite, eu nem gosto de leite... Além do mais, eu tenho todos os dentes, quero dizer, posso comer normalmente...

-Mas o seu estômago pode estar sensível. Melhor não abusar. – Aya se sentou com uma xícara enorme de café.

Yohji olhou pra ele com um olhar pidão e invejoso. Omi riu. Picou torradas dentro da caneca de leite com café e passou a Ken.

-_Oye_, melhor que nada. Pelo menos não é leite com chocolate. Eu não me dou bem com chocolate...

-Assim que terminarmos aqui, eu já vou ligar para o laboratório pra providenciar o antídoto.

-Tente fazê-lo para logo depois do almoço. Assim Kudou só perde meio expediente.

-EPA! Mas o crescimento nunca é automático... Se eu tomar no almoço, só vou voltar ao normal à noite, dormindo...

-Tudo bem, então. Vou descontar essa folga extra das suas folgas normais...

Os três gatinhos rolaram os olhos... Yohji desceu com eles para a loja, com seu tamanho não podia trabalhar, mas ajudaria de alguma forma... nem que fosse atraindo clientes, como fez...

Aya fez uma anotação mental de que mulher e bebês se atraem como ferro e imã. Todo mundo que passava entrava para mexer com Yohji, sentado na registradora. Uma hora em que ele se sentou perto de alguns vasos na vitrine, para ajeitá-los, foi uma bateção de dedos no vidro, para lhe chamar a atenção sem fim... O ruivo virou os olhos e tirou-o de lá. Yohji riu, achando que eram ciúmes.

Na hora do almoço, Omi estava embaraçado.

-Que foi?

-Err... bem, não temos dois componentes do antídoto no laboratório.

-Só encomendar, não?

-Um é fácil de achar, mas o outro é importado. Só vai chegar aqui daqui alguns dias...

-Alguns dias, quantos?

-Ninguém tem muita certeza... me falaram até em 15 dias... – Omi se encolheu, esperando...

Aya suspirou, bufou, passou a mão pelo cabelo. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa, pensando. Todo mundo em animação suspensa, esperando o pior... Mas o líder só ergueu as mãos:

-Ok, o que não tem remédio, remediado fica. Kudou, enquanto você se lembra das senhas, entra na sua conta e passa algum dinheiro para a minha, pela Internet. Depois, vamos fazer mais compras de roupas, pelo menos para uma semana. Em uma semana...

-Em uma semana ele vai regredir um pouco, sim. Melhor comprar uma mamadeira...

-Por que?

-Porque calculamos sua idade entre um ano e meio e dois anos. Você pode começar a ter problemas com copos... ou precisar tomar meio adormecido...

Yohji coçou a cabeça.

-Quinze dias... quinze dias sem fumar...

-E nem pensar em fumar escondido!

Aya olhou para ele e sorriu. O playboy não gostou daquele sorriso. Foi junto com Tsukiyono abrir sua conta pela Internet. No final da tarde, com menos movimento, foi com Aya fazer compras. Ele era menos enjoado que o ruivo no shopping e não se incomodou em pegar roupas com estampas de bichinhos, se bem que desse preferência às que tivessem imagens de animes pra adolescentes... O ruivo quis levar mais dois daqueles pijaminhas com pés, rabos e orelhinhas, com a desculpa que aqueciam mais. Yohji se cansou depois de algum tempo e Aya se arrependeu de não ter trazido Omi ou Ken com ele, porque carregar o loiro e as sacolas era meio difícil. Mas como o dinheiro era do Kudou mesmo, não teve pejo em comprar um carrinho de bebê.

-Você está me desfalcando.

-Pense assim, é tudo que você não vai gastar em bebidas, boates e cigarros por duas semanas... Além do mais, não ficou mais confortável? Você pode até tirar uma soneca dentro dele.

O humor de Yohji só não piorou mais porque ele era um belo bebê loirinho de olhos azuis, chamando a atenção de todo mundo no shopping. Ganhou beijinhos, abraços, passou de colo em colo, ganhou doces... Só não quis comer chocolate.

-Se eu não puder mais falar, lembra disso, Aya. Eu sou alérgico a chocolate...

-Tudo bem... Agora podemos ir, né? Opa, esqueci do principal.

Mas Yohji estava no carrinho, não conseguiu ver o que era o principal... Seu jantar foi sopa de legumes e ele nem reclamou, cansado de toda a agitação do dia. Omi o trocou, amando o pijama novo, dessa vez de vaquinha.

O ruivo, prevenido, tinha trazido um urso de pelúcia. Omi e Ken riram, Yohji virou os olhos, mas abraçou o "novo amigo". E nem bem fechou os olhos, apagou.

Os três ficaram um bom tempo na porta, observando. Sacudindo a cabeça, Omi empurrou os companheiros e encostou a porta, deixando um vão.

-Logo, logo, ele vai ter que dormir com a gente...

-Verdade... – Ken estava tendo boas lembranças.

Aya franziu o nariz. Dormir com Yohji... mas era um bebê, podia não ser tão ruim assim... Deixou a preocupação para mais tarde. E sorriu, pensando no "presente" que comprou para o playboy... no dia seguinte, ia entregar. Isso sim, ia ser divertido...

N/A: Quem adivinhar o que o Aya comprou para o Yohji ganha um beijinho do bebê! Uma pista, tem a ver com o vício dele... J 28/06/06.


	4. Manx, quero colo

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS – VERSÃO 2.0**

**CAPÍTULO 04 – MANX, QUERO COLO... **

"Nossa, que garota peluda... será que eu to dormindo com uma mulher de buço ou será que eu fiquei muito bêbado a noite passada e peguei um travesti sem querer?"

Foi o pensamento de Yohji ao acordar em sua terceira manhã como bebê. Ele tinha se enrolado todo com o ursinho de pelúcia e se esquecido completamente de sua condição. Tanto que ao abrir um pouco os olhos pra conferir com quem estava dormindo, viu o focinho e os olhos grandes do bicho de pelúcia e deu um grito.

Omi, que vinha vindo para o quarto pra ver se ele já tinha acordado, apressou o passo. O loiro estava sentado, encostado na cabeceira da cama. Olhou para o arqueiro e apontou um dedo trêmulo:

-Ele... ele... tentou abusar de mim... quem é essa criatura peluda?

Omi riu, pegando Yohji no colo. O neném ainda se ergueu um pouco, para olhar para o urso por cima do ombro dele.

-Ontem ele não parecia tão grande assim...

-Você estava com sono e não notou...

-Deve ter custado uma nota! O Aya está acabando com meu dinheiro!

-Na verdade, estava em promoção... – o espadachim entrou no quarto, tirando o mini-playboy do colo do hacker, para que esse pegasse a fralda e a roupa para trocar o bebê. – E quem diria que você era tão mão-de-vaca, Kudou?

-Não sou não... E quem diria que você era um perdulário, Fujimiya? Hey, porque eu vou usar fralda de dia? Eu sei muito bem ir ao banheiro ainda.

-Terceiro dia, seus reflexos já vão começar a falhar... e você é um bebê menor do que eu fui. Se eu me molhei várias vezes...

Yohji rolou os olhos e bufou. Mas permitiu ser banhado e trocado, na verdade adorando ser mimado.

-Ué, porque está todo mundo tomando café ainda?

-Porque é cedo... – respondeu Ken. – Bebês madrugam, sabia?

-Outra vantagem de sua transformação. Você vai estar extremamente saudável, cheio de bons hábitos quando isto terminar.

-Não vou sobreviver a isto... Hmmm, hoje tem sucrilhos... "Mas o que eu to dizendo? Eu nem gosto de leite tanto assim... Estou regredindo mesmo!"

Manx passou por lá na hora do almoço, só por curiosidade. Ao contrário de Aya, que tentava fugir dela e de seus surtos melosos, Yohji que se ofereceu pra ser pego.

Ken olhou para Omi, balançando a cabeça:

-Quanta diferença...

A ruiva fingiu não saber do que eles estavam falando e afagou o loirinho em seus braços. Este até ronronou de satisfação, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

-Está tudo bem, Yohji?

-Bem, na verdade... todos os meus hábitos viraram do avesso! Estou dormindo cedo, acordando cedo, comendo coisas saudáveis e o pior: faz três dias que eu não fumo! Vou enlouquecer assim!

Era a deixa que o Aya estava esperando. Ele foi até a cozinha e voltou segurando algo atrás das costas.

-Eu tenho a solução para o seu último problema...

-Vai me por a versão infantil do adesivo de nicotina?

-Nops! Vou te dar a versão infantil do vicio de ter algo na boca. – E estendeu a mão, prendendo algo em seu macacão.

Yohji ficou rubro e assim que seu queixo caiu, Aya aproveitou para enfiar a chupeta que tinha comprado em sua boca. Kudou cuspiu imediatamente, os olhos faiscando.

-Pirou de vez? Desde quando chupeta é a versão infantil de um cigarro?

-Freud diz que vícios como o cigarro são apenas uma extensão da fase oral mal resolvida.

-Fodam-se você e o Freud!

-Kudou, modere sua linguagem. E reveja seus conceitos. Um adulto de chupeta é algo ridículo. Mas você só tem dois anos. Deixe-a guardada e chupe-a quando se sentir ansioso.

Ken e Omi sumiram pra dentro da estufa, a fim de rirem mais à vontade. Como Aya podia dizer e fazer as coisas tão sério assim? O jogador foi buscar a máquina a fim de poder tirar umas fotos quando Yohji se rendesse. Omi acreditava que ele nunca ia chupar aquilo.

Até que Omi resolveu dar uma fruta ao bebê e cortando uma maçã ao meio, quis dar a ele em forma de purê. Yohji olhou para aquela massa disforme, de cor estranha e teve uma ânsia. Ken riu do arqueiro e cortando a outra metade em cubos, colocou numa tigelinha e o mini-playboy franziu o nariz ("Mais comida saudável") mas foi mastigando.

-Ele já tem todos os dentes, Omiitchi. Não precisa tomar tanto cuidado assim.

Nem bem ele acabou de falar, o bebê começou a tossir, engasgado. Yohji largou a tigelinha e tentava, sem sucesso, cuspir algo. Aya veio rápido e passou o dedo pela boca do bebê, chegando até alcançar a garganta, claro que lhe dando outro acesso de ânsias mas tirando o que tinha grudado lá. Omi foi correndo pegar um pouco d'água, enquanto Kudou voltava a respirar aos poucos, aos trancos e lágrimas corriam pelas suas bochechas. Ele tomou a água com cuidado, sentindo dor. Aya não teve dúvidas. Se afastou um instante para a estufa, onde teria sossego, colocou a chupeta na boca do bebê e o embalou. Yohji nem reclamou. Ele precisava daquele momento tranqüilo. Antes de adormecer, ainda pensou "bebês sofrem momentos de stress"...

Ao senti-lo adormecido, Aya voltou à loja, onde Omi já tinha arrumado um futon embaixo do caixa. Ken estava chateado, mas Fujimiya só abanou a mão.

-Daqui por diante, frutas sem casca, Hidaka.

-Sim, compreendo.

-Vai tirar uma foto agora, Ken-kun?

-Hum? Depois, Omiitchi... deixe ele dormir um pouco... – e trocaram um sorriso.

N/A: Ok, capitulo kawaii. Depois deste, uma missão e o problema, com quem deixar o bebê? Oh, e agora, quem poderá nos ajudar? Hauhauahuahau. 21/07/06.


	5. Tousan Ran

**PEQUENOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS – VERSÃO 2.0**

**CAPÍTULO 05- TOU-SAN RAN... **

Yohji suspirou, sentado na vitrine da floricultura. Ser bebê era muito chato. Tedioso. E ele já estava começando a reverter. Hoje de manhã ele já não tinha se pego assistindo Hamtaro? E gostando?

-Daqui a pouco vou estar repetindo as frases dos Teletubbies. Ai, que saco! E essas velhas que só entram aqui pra apertar minhas bochechas?

Com um a menos, os três tinham trabalho a mais, então não podiam dar atenção ao pequeno como gostariam. Mas naquela tarde, sem tanto movimento, Aya resolveu fechar uma hora mais cedo.

-Vamos ao shopping dar uma volta. As fraldas do Kudou estão acabando e acho que Omi também tem algumas coisas que ele gostaria de comprar, não?

Ken olhou para o arqueiro que franziu a testa, mas logo pegou a idéia. E deram um banho em Yohji, colocaram um macacão jeans com tênis e lá foram eles. O mini playboy estava encantado como tudo parecia diferente e sentado em seu carrinho, olhava pro alto e pros lados.

-Enquanto você faz as compras de supermercado, nós vamos levar o Yohji pra brincar no playground, é no terceiro andar.

-Encontro vocês lá. – respondeu Aya.

Mas no caminho para a área de recreação, tinha uma loja de informática. Omi parou pra ver umas coisas na vitrine e Ken se distraiu com uns jogos de videogame. Yohji, virado pra frente, começou a ficar irritado com a demora. Viu um palhaço passando à distância e resolveu ir atrás dele. Desceu do carrinho com facilidade e foi caminhando. Os dois nem perceberam o carrinho vazio e foram empurrando. O palhaço virou uma esquina, os meninos viraram outra e o bebê...

-Droga! Ele anda muito rápido. Melhor eu voltar e... Peraí, ondeéqueeutô?

Yohji olhou prum lado, olhou pra outro e começou a sentir um frio no estômago.

-Calma, Yo-tan! Muita calma nessa hora. Eu já passei por essa loja... será que eu passei mesmo? Eu tava olhando pro palhaço e não prestei atenção no caminho... O que eu vou fazer agora? O que um bebê faria? Um cigarro agora não ia cair mal... E eu deixei a merda da chupeta no carrinho... Oh, droga! – e começou a fazer beicinho, a situação começou a ficar muito angustiante e...

-Shh, shhh... que foi, neném? Se perdeu?

"Quem é essa? E se for uma ladra de bebês? Eu sou tão lindo, tão fofo, e se ela quiser me vender pro Brasil?" –e Yohji voltou a por a boca no mundo.

Mas era uma atendente de loja que levou o pequeno para a segurança do shopping, a fim de que eles dessem um aviso pelo sistema de alto-falantes... Nesse meio tempo, Aya já tinha feito as compras e estava alcançando Omi, que parecia angustiado.

-Que foi? Cadê o Ken?

-Acabamos de chegar e fomos pegar Yohji no carrinho... E ele não estava mais...

-Como vocês conseguiram perder um bebê de dentro do carrinho?

-Ele deve ter saído...

-Óbvio. (Dããã) Eu quero saber é a que horas ele saiu sem vocês perceberem?

Omi ficou sem jeito mas contou:

-Paramos pra ver uma vitrine... Ken foi avisar a segurança do shopping... Eu fiquei pra te esperar...

-Vamos até ele, então.

"**_Atenção senhores clientes. Na área de segurança do shopping está um bebê de uns dois anos, loiro de olhos verdes, vestido com uma camiseta azul, macacão jeans e tênis. Atende pelo nome de Yohji.._**."

-Bem, ele pelo menos sabe dizer o nome.

-Sem comentários.

Mas na área de segurança, Ken tinha problemas, já que não tinha documentos que o identificava como parente do bebê.

-Ele me reconhece, não está vendo, seu guarda?

-Isso não quer dizer nada. Ele é um bebê risonho e muito dado.

-Ficamos um pouquinho com ele, enquanto o pai ia comprar fraldas. Se eu volto sem ele, meu cunhado vai me trucidar. Minha irmã vai me cortar o pescoço.

-Sinto muito rapaz. Liberaremos para o pai da criança, se ele trouxer documentos, claro.

Yohji, com um pocky de morango na boca (1), acompanhava o diálogo sem interesse. Foi só quando Aya e Omi apareceram e a conversa foi quase a mesma, "sem documentos, nada feito", Kudou-san achou melhor fazer algo senão ele ia dormir ali no shopping. E esticando os bracinhos, bocejou e deu um grito:

-Tooooooooooouuuu-saaaaaaaaaaaannn, vaaambooooooooora?

Todos caíram na risada. Aya teve que sorrir também. O guarda coçou a cabeça mas passou a criança para os braços do ruivo.

-É irregular, mas ele deu o veredicto. Não deixe o bebê com seus cunhados mais. Criança não deve cuidar de criança.

Yohji deu uma risadinha, fez questão de dar um beijo em seu "papai" com a boca melada do pirulito e pulou pra dentro do carrinho. Longe do guarda, os gatinhos riram muito, mas sabiam que em casa, ia ter sermão Fujimiya de encomenda.

Mas a verdade que Yohji estava mesmo entediado e ficando teimoso e birrento por causa disso. Dois dias depois da sua "aventura no shopping" foi dia de faxina na floricultura. Aya e Ken esfregavam o chão enquanto Omi cuidava das janelas. Yohji sentado na porta entre a casa e a loja tentava brincar, mas ele estava de saco cheio...

"Merda! Não era à toa que o Aya tinha aquelas crises quando encolheu. Eu pensei que ia ser legal ser criança e ter uns dias de folga, mas putz! Que saco! Não posso fumar, não posso beber, não posso passear sozinho... Quando, em toda a minha vida, eu ia imaginar que ia ter saudades de trabalhar com eles? Com a mangueira na mão, eu podia até sacanear eles um pouco, jogando água sem querer no Kenken..."

Deu uma risadinha e empurrou o carrinho de fricção. Ele correu, bateu no lado errado da porta e caiu no meio da floricultura. Ken escutou o barulho e da onde estava, avisou Yohji:

-Deixa, eu pego. Não venha aqui que ta ensaboado, você vai escorregar e se machucar.

-Não, tem um lugar limpo pra por o pé. Eu vou.

-Kudou... – avisou Aya.

-Yohji-kun, não teima... – disse Omi, largando o serviço e indo em direção ao carrinho.

Antes ninguém tivesse dito nada. O loiro desceu os degraus com cuidado e foi tentar ir correndo pelo tal lugar sem sabão pra pegar o carrinho antes de Ken e Omi. Não deu outra, ele escorregou, caiu de costas e foi deslizando em direção à uma prateleira cheia de vasos. Omi deu um grito, Ken e Aya praguejaram.

Yohji bateu com toda força uma parte do traseiro e das coxas na parte de baixo e cobriu o rosto com os braços, pra tentar se proteger dos vasos que iam cair em cima dele. Mas apesar do barulho de vasos balançando, nenhum caiu. Yohji arriscou dar uma olhadinha, haviam duas vassouras com a parte de varrer segurando a prateleira, uma em cada ponta. Ken estava feliz, Aya aliviado e Omi comemorava:

-Belo trabalho de equipe!

-Tira logo ele daqui! –gritou Fujimiya, a irritação disfarçando a satisfação do bebê estar ileso.

Omi pegou Yohji no colo e com cuidado pra não cair com ele, levou-o para dentro. Somando o tédio com a frustração, com a dor que ele estava sentindo, com a sensibilidade de todo neném quando se grita com eles, tudo fez com que Yohji começasse a chorar alto, aos soluços. O arqueiro até se assustou, mas depois de tirar as roupas molhadas, pegou um spray analgésico e começou a massagear os pontos doloridos de Yohji. Ele foi se acalmando e ficou sonolento. Foi só buscar a chupeta e ele dormiu. Ken entrou no quarto:

-Será que não era melhor levá-lo ao médico pra ver se não machucou nada sério?

-Acho que não. O choro foi mais pelo susto.

-Geez, ele é mais teimoso que o Aya quando ficou pequeno.

-De uma maneira ou de outra, Aya-kun é um adulto mais sossegado. Ele não sentia tanta falta da rua quanto Yohji-kun sente. Ele está entediado.

E as coisas ficaram um pouco mais complicadas no início da noite, quando receberam uma visita de Manx. Yohji estava deitado de bruços no sofá e deitado de bruços continuou. A ruiva estranhou.

-Que foi, Yoo-chan, não ganho nenhum abraço?

O bebê suspirou entediado. Ken fez sinal pra ela e na cozinha contaram a ela o motivo do mau humor e dele estar deitado de bruços. Manx riu e entregou a fita a eles. Com cuidado desceram com o mini-playboy lá embaixo pra verem o teor da missão e Yohji suspirou de novo.

-E agora? Não podemos levar o Yohji-kun. Lembram-se daquela vez com o Aya-kun?

Todo mundo, até o bebê, rolou os olhos, lembrando exatamente tintim por tintim, principalmente da bronca que Omi deu em todos quando voltaram pra casa.

-Eu adoraria ficar com ele, mas não posso. Vou estar ocupada pelos próximos dias fazendo uma pesquisa de campo para a Kritiker...

-Será que aquela sua amiga pode ficar com ele, Omi?

-Vou ligar para a senhorita Sune. Alô, Kitty? É, mas o priminho do Aya-kun já foi embora, por isso não te ligamos mais... Não, que é isso, claro que sua companhia é agradável de qualquer jeito. Então, você poderia cuidar de um outro bebê nosso? Do Yohji-kun agora. Ah, que pena. Espera, vou anotar. Sim, se você recomenda, nós confiamos... Muito obrigado. Sim, eu direi a eles. Boa noite.

-Ela não vai poder.

-Não. Ela está estudando pro vestibular e tem prova nas próximas duas semanas. Mas indicou uma amiga, que também tem muita paciência pra cuidar de crianças.

-Peça pra ela vir aqui amanhã cedo. Precisamos conhecê-la e acostumar nosso bebê com ela.

Omi fez a ligação e combinaram um encontro lá pela hora do almoço.

Passado um pouco da uma, uma jovem alta, loira e de óculos escuros parou na frente da floricultura. Conferiu o endereço e entrou, puxando os óculos para a testa, revelando belos olhos castanho esverdeados. Ken se aproximou, solícito:

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Sim, estou procurando Omi-kun. Ele me ligou sobre um serviço de baby sitter. Eu sou a Kalih Inne.

Omi saiu do outro lado da loja para cumprimentá-la e apresentar aos companheiros. Aya estava fazendo um arranjo e só abanou a cabeça. E o bebê em questão... bem, Yohji estava mais um pouco involuído. Ele estava debaixo da bancada e lá ficou, olhando para a senhorita Inne.

-Ele é sempre assim, tímido?

-Nem sempre. Yohji, Yo-tan, venha aqui... – o menino sacudiu a cabeça, muito levemente. – Ai, que feio, venha... você não é nenhum bichinho do mato, vem...

Mas Ken não o convenceu. E ao ver que o jogador ia pra debaixo da bancada tirá-lo na marra, Yohji saiu, mas pra grudar na perna da calça de Fujimiya. O ruivo só suspirou longamente.

-Dai-me paciência, Senhor. – limpando as mãos no avental, ergueu o bebê no colo e praticamente deu uma volta completa na Koneko antes de chegar perto da garota. – Agora olha como ela é boazinha. É amiga da Kitty-dono, não é uma seqüestradora de crianças, não vai te levar embora, ela vai cuidar de você, brincar com você... Nós vamos ficar aqui, por perto... Larga do meu pescoço, Yohji. E eu to falando sério.

O bebê ficou olhando bem para os olhos violetas, depois olhou para Kalih, olhou para Ken e Omi, pra confirmar e estendeu os bracinhos.

-Nossa, Fujimiya-san, estou impressionada com sua técnica. Ele sempre lhe obedece assim?

-Quase nunca. –resmungou o ruivo. – Ainda bem que hoje ele colaborou.

Kalih Inne passou a tarde com o loiro, pra ele ir se acostumando com ela...

N/A: Huahuahauhuahua, Kalih Inne na área, no próximo capitulo, uma noite com Yo-tan. Vai ser uma noite mágica! Elétrica! Vai sobreviver alguém? (1) Pocky é um pirulito em forma de bastão, muito apreciado por aqueles lados. Se vocês não conhecem, procurem no Google, que aparece o que é e a montanha de sabores. 04/08/06


End file.
